Gifts of Love
by RenaRoo
Summary: It's Dick's birthday, and he can't believe what he's just gotten.


prompt: ( anonymous ) For the writing meme Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon and #4 "romantic gestures"

Batman and related properties © DC Comics  
story © RenaRoo

 **Gifts of Love**

"I don't know what to say," was the only thing that came to Dick's mind _to_ say as he stood, dumbfounded, in the garage's entryway.

"In spite of popular former-sidekick belief, Hunk Wonder, not everything requires something said about it," Barbara teased at his side, sitting back in her chair with an almost smug look about her face.

She was trying to hide her amusement but doing a poor job of it, her fingers twirling in strands of her hair or dancing across her lips in a feeble attempt to hold back her widening smile. Dick loved the coyness masked in her ever exuding confidence and certainty.

Barbara was more than happy with Dick's reaction at that moment.

"Well, this deserves at least _one_ thing said about it," Dick said, bending down to peck her cheek. " _Thank you._ Thank you so much, you beautiful, wonderful, intelligent, lovely, considerate, beautiful–"

"Alright, you've said _beautiful_ twice. And not used _radiant_ or _calculating_ or _master of surprises,"_ Barbara joked, lightly pushing against his chest.

Not skipping a beat, Dick began counting on his fingers as he listed off, "Radiant, calculating, master of–"

"Okay, enough, ding-bat," she laughed. "It's not even that new of a model. The one Bruce got Cassandra a year ago was custom built–"

"You're telling me that the _Wingcycle_ isn't _custom built_ by the almighty Oracle?" Dick asked, walking over to the new motorcycle and running his hands over its curves and lines.

It was a beauty. And not any _ordinary_ bike – he could tell that just by looking at it.

"I _improved_ it some," Barbara admitted, adjusting her glasses bashfully. "In my ever growing free time."

"Right. You and free time," Dick said, sticking out his tongue at the truly terrible joke that was the idea that Barbara had anything _close_ to free time as the Super Hero Community's 411. "And it's _so_ unfair to compare Bruce's gifts to any of my siblings. Cass gets caves and bikes. Tim gets cars and stock shares. Damian gets… I guess me and Alfred."

"What do you get?" Barbara egged him on. "I mean, it _is_ your birthday, after all."

"A watch," Dick answered, saddling the new bike and looking over the very advanced console. He could practically _see_ the hours of work and love that Barbara put into the bike. Running his fingers over every nook and cranny he could almost trace her steps in doing so.

"He did not," Babs snorted.

"It's a great watch," Dick defended.

"Does it contact the JLA?" she asked, leaning her chin into her hand. "Or project a disguise over your costume in a tight spot?"

"No, it's a normal watch," Dick said before pausing. He rubbed his chin and glanced to the side in thought. "I _think…"_

Visibly confused, Babs' brows furrowed and she crossed her arms across her chest. "He really got you a watch?"

"Not _got,_ passed down," Dick explained before looking back at Barbara meaningfully. "It was his grandfather's watch. Roderick Kane's watch." Dick paused, looking up to see Barbara's surprised but appeased expression. He gave a signature smirk and held up his hands to a near pinch. "I only teared up _this_ much."

"That's beautiful, Dick," Barbara agreed. She grew an uncharacteristically bashful look as she glanced to the bike. "Guess that puts some of your other gifts into perspective then, doesn't it?"

"I've got all the perspective I need, B.G.," he assured her before softening his smile and reaching out with his hand. "Want to take this first ride with me?"

Babs laughed and brushed some hair behind her ear. "You have anywhere in particular in mind with this one or are you just going to see how long it takes for Bristol police have enough gaul to pull over a Wayne child."

"Maybe," Dick laughed. "Guess you'll just have to trust my judgment."

Returning his smile, Babs glanced toward Dick's hand before delicately giving him her own. "You know that I do," she replied gently.

Dick wasted no time in lifting up his partner and helping her onto his new birthday present. He leaned back and kissed Barbara over his shoulder.

"Happy birthday, Dick Gayson, you amazing, athletic, bull-headed, frustrating, inspiring, enjoyable, lovable, former-Boy Wonder," Barbara whispered against his neck as the kiss pulled away.

"You forgot to say _Dark Knight_ or _Motor Head,"_ Dick joked as he started the bike.

Barbara laughed and pinched his side. " _You_ better get going before I forget your other birthday presents today."

"Yes, ma'am," he laughed as they took off.


End file.
